


Hetty

by happyeverafter72



Series: Episodes of a Life Together [7]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Autism, Background Slash, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyeverafter72/pseuds/happyeverafter72
Summary: Holmes meets a little girl with difficulties similar to his own.
Series: Episodes of a Life Together [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926553
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50





	Hetty

It was not unusual for new faces to turn up in the Irregulars. What was unusual, however, was for a girl to appear in their number. 

“Who is this?” Holmes asked, eyeing the girl sandwiched between the boys on the settee. 

She’s m’ sister, Hetty,” Percy piped up. “Me mum asked me to bring her on account of she’s bin wantin’ ter meet you.” 

Holmes smiled slightly. “Welcome, Hetty,” he said, extending his hand to her. 

“Thank you, Mr Holmes,” she said quietly, shaking his hand in a nervous fashion. 

Getting back to business, Holmes sent the band out to gather information about a spate of burglaries. 

Later in the morning, Holmes was in the middle of an experiment when there was an urgent knocking at the front door. Mrs Hudson cried out in surprise, then feet pounded up the stairs and someone burst into the sitting room. It was Hetty, clearly in distress. Her hands were clamped over her ears and she was sobbing as she sank to the floor. 

Holmes hurried over to her and gently removed her hands from her ears. “Hetty, can you tell me what’s wrong?” he asked in a soft voice. 

“Too much noise,” she gasped. 

“You were frightened by too much noise?” 

She nodded. 

“Come and sit down,” he said, encouraging her to get up. He led her to the settee, where Toby was lying. Sensing her distress, the dog laid his head in her lap. 

“This is Toby,” Holmes explained. “He’s very friendly. I’m just going to leave you for a minute so I can speak to Mrs Hudson.” 

Not wanting to shout and scare the girl again, he went down the stairs to find Mrs Hudson in the kitchen. “Mrs Hudson, could I trouble you for some tea? Hetty is very distressed.” 

“Of course, Mr Holmes,” she replied. “I’ll be up right away.” 

When he got back to the sitting room, Holmes found Hetty beginning to look brighter. She was stroking Toby’s head in her lap. 

Holmes sat in his chair and regarded her. “Does this happen to you a lot, Hetty?” 

She nodded. “I don’t like loud noises.” 

“I understand,” he replied. “It happens to me sometimes too.” 

She looked at him in wonder. “Really?” 

He nodded gravely. “Oh yes. On bad days, I find I cannot leave this house without being overwhelmed by the crowds.” 

“But I thought you wasn’t scared of anythin’, Mr Holmes.” 

He shook his head. “No, no. I get scared, I just hide it well. But don’t tell anyone.” 

She laughed at that. “How d’ you hide it?” 

He thought for a moment, working out his wording. “It’s a little bit like playing. Pretend that you are not scared and eventually you will be scared less.” 

At this point, Mrs Hudson came in. “Your tea, Mr Holmes,” she said. “And I’ve brought some crumpets for you, my dear. You must be hungry.” 

Hetty’s eyes shone. “Thank you.” She attacked the food eagerly. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

When Watson returned later, Holmes was lying on the floor with Hetty, teaching her how to track footprints. 

“These ones must be Mrs Hudson’s,” she said, pointing to an impression. 

“That’s very good,” Holmes replied. “You’re getting along nicely.” 

“What’s going on, Holmes?” Watson asked in bemusement. 

“Ah, Watson,” Holmes cried, springing up. “This young lady is Hetty. She has been an excellent pupil.” 

“Pleased to meet you, Hetty,” Watson said. 

She raised her head. “You too, Dr Watson.” 

“Shall I show you how to take fingerprints now?” Holmes asked her. 

“Yes please,” she responded, scrambling up. 

Holmes fetched an ink pad and some paper, then sat on the settee. Hetty got up beside him. 

“Could I sit on yer lap, Mr Holmes?” she asked. “So I can see better.” 

He was stunned. “Yes, that might help.” 

Watson watched with a smile as the two interacted. Hetty listened with rapt attention as Holmes showed her how take the prints and explained the differences between his and hers. 

It came to an end with the arrival of Percy. 

“I hope she’s not bin a trouble, Mr Holmes,” he said. 

“Not at all. She has behaved admirably,” Holmes replied. 

Hetty surprised him again by hugging him. “Thank you, Mr Holmes. I feel much better.” 

“You are very welcome,” he replied earnestly. 

When the two children had gone, Watson joined Holmes on the settee and put an arm around his shoulders. 

“That was unexpected.” 

“She was like me, John. How could I not?”


End file.
